<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midnight Dream Discussions by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872176">Midnight Dream Discussions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Nightmares, Not surprised I wrote this, Toph Beifong and Zuko are Siblings, Zuko (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, a little ooc, but that’s ok, god I will stand by that tag for the rest of my life, they cuddle so it’s ok, well kind of cuddle but I digress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:54:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“‘Do ya ever, like, stop thinking?’</p><p>‘What?’ Zuko turned to look at her, his lips pulled into a firm scowl, ‘am I bothering you somehow?’</p><p>Toph chortled, ‘yeah a lil’ bit.’</p><p>‘Oh so you’re a mind reader now?’</p><p>‘No, your face says it all.’</p><p>He pulled back, hand raising to touch his face as if he could feel the annoyance on his face doing so.</p><p>‘You’re blind, do not play me for a fool.’ Zuko sneered and pulled his hand back from his face to cross his arms in front of his chest, looking more like a moody toddler than anything else.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko has a nightmare and Toph comforts him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toph Beifong &amp; Zuko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Midnight Dream Discussions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry it’s probably ooc!! And for any spelling mistakes Lmao. I ain’t got a beta reader but look at me,,, writing my first fan fic,,, in like 5 months,,,, ahahaaaa enjoy ?</p><p>*also slight warning for a lot of talk of drowning in the beginning</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The North Pole’s water had been freezing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Freezing and terrifyingly </span>
  <em>
    <span>dark.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko hated the dark. Hated holding his breath. Hated not being able to see. Hated not being able to create any sort of light 20 feet under the surface with a thick sheet of ice blocking his only way to see the sun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hated every little tiny thing about the North Pole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The feeling of wanting to take a calming breath in, but instead inhaling what felt like gallons of water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gallons of freezing cold water that seemed to want to take hold of him and never let go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Face turning blue. Was he turning blue from the temperature? From holding his breath for too long? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko wanted to breathe. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to breathe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But… maybe drowning wasn’t so bad?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thought hit Zuko like a tsunami wave and his mouth opened to let out a scream of terror or—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko awoke, hands desperately reaching to grab the air as he slid with his blanket off the side of his bed. The wheeze that left his mouth brought momentary fear of </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh god why would you breathe you’ll drown you’re going inhale the water you fool stop breat—</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letting his shoulders slump, Zuko took in a shuddering breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m alright,” the room hadn’t changed since when he had gone to bed. Nothing had been touched, not even the curtain that acted like a door. “I’m alright.” He repeated the phrase with more relief. No one had been in his room without him knowing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, he stood on shaky legs, using the bed as support to heave his body off the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked over the mess that had become of his bed and grimaced. The bed itself almost looked crooked, his blankets laid in a pile on the ground by his feet, and his small container of water that he kept at his bedside had been spilt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hastily looked away from the water, knowing he’d have to pick it up later but the cold feeling that seeped into his lungs at the sight made his already jelly like legs want to crumple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without another thought, Zuko meandered out of his room and out into the halls. He couldn’t see much with it being as early as it was, and as quickly as he realized that, a small flame was in his hand lighting up the hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That was the first time I’ve dreamt of the North Pole.</span>
  </em>
  <span> A pitiful laugh left his mouth, </span>
  <em>
    <span>always a first for everything I guess.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not like he hated the North Pole, despite his fears of the water. Truth be told, he thought the city was beautiful. He was sure Katara would kill him if he said otherwise, anyways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just… </span>
  <em>
    <span>the water…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t a rhyme or reason behind Zuko’s meandering. A left turn here, down the stairs there. Just meandering and meandering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meandering until he finally realized he was outside, looking up at the night sky that was still as dark as it had been when he had gone to bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letting his arms drop to his side, Zuko squinted to make out the stars. He knew the constellations by heart after traveling the sea for years, but always with a telescope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His left hand reached up to touch the rough skin around his eye. Sure the scar left a physical reminder of his banishment, but the loss of most of his sight in the eye made his life worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A snort left his throat, </span>
  <em>
    <span>worse. As if he needed more things to make his life miserable.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yo, Sparky, what’re you doing?” Zuko spun around, already half in a fight stance when Toph stepped toward him. He recoiled slightly as she elbowed his arm then plopped down on the ground next to him without a care in the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko stared at her for a few moments, debating on whether or not he should just go back to his room, but finally decided to sink down onto the ground a foot away from Toph.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She let out a huff, sliding a bit closer to where Zuko sat on his knees. “I’m not gonna bite you, jeez. Hurt a girl's feelings a lil’ more why don’t ya?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” he fiddled with his hands that were placed in his lap, “sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sparky,” Toph elbowed him again in the shoulder, ”I was joking. We need to get you to stop apologizing so much! You’re not responsible for </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> that goes wrong and all.” Despite the time, Toph spoke loud and clear. As much as Zuko wanted to tell her off, he couldn’t bring himself to say anything. Toph was too nice to him and even after all he’d done to the rest of the group... </span>
  <em>
    <span>and not even mentioning when he burned her feet.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do ya ever, like, stop thinking?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Zuko turned to look at her, his lips pulled into a firm scowl, “am I bothering you somehow?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph chortled, “yeah a lil’ bit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh so you’re a mind reader now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, your face says it all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled back, hand raising to touch his face as if he could feel the annoyance on his face doing so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re blind, do not play me for a fool.” Zuko sneered and pulled his hand back from his face to cross his arms in front of his chest, looking more like a moody toddler than anything else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph shrugged, a dopey grin adorning her face. “Dang, thought you’d fall for it. Everyone else always does but I guess I’ll have to try harder.” Zuko only side eyed her, not really sure what to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes passed as they sat in silence, Toph mutely tapping her feet impatiently while Zuko continued to hold his moody toddler pose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Toph grunted and shifted to face her body towards Zuko.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Sooooooo ya gonna answer my first question or are we going to pretend to look at the stars?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko hunched over himself, “uhh…” he knew where the conversation would go. And he couldn’t even lie without Toph calling him out, he knew for sure she wouldn’t let him leave without knowing he was doing out at the ungodly hours of the morning. “Couldn’t sleep?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph’s face contorted to a less than impressed look and Zuko knew what she was saying without even saying anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko was glad Toph couldn’t see the mixed emotions on his face, especially the fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bad dream,” he finally whispered out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A bad dream? Seriously?” Her eyes widened worriedly before she reached out to take hold of his right arm. “Aang has bad dreams all the time, well, I suppose everyone does. Besides me, of course, but,” Toph grabbed Zuko’s hand before he could protest and squeezed it between her own smaller hands, “he always says he feels better once he talks about them. And it’s not like we have anywhere to go, so I’m all ears.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, thanks.” Ripping his hand from Toph, Zuko stood, glad his legs had stopped shaking. “Goodnight, Toph.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Zuko what?!” She scrambled to catch up with him as he sped walked away. “Nope, no way are you going back to bed while I have to stay up dying of curiosity!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph snagged Zuko’s arm, a pleading look on her face. He paused for a second, trying to stop his anger from building and bubbling over like a raging volcano but he still ripped his arm away again, gold eyes filled to the brim with unshed tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My nightmares will not be your silly bedtime stories! Now leave me alone!” His voice boomed throughout the empty halls and yet… Toph could feel Zuko’s body tremble from exhaustion…anger... and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fear.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zuko that’s—“ She stopped to groan into her hands, cursing herself for her lack of good people social skills, “I didn’t mean it like that. Talking about them really does help,” Toph quietly stepped closer, reaching out her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking from her face to her outstretched hands, Zuko huffed. He was still angry, but looking at the genuine concern on her face reminded him that she was only 12. She was a child who was too easily trusting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the nth time that night, Zuko let his shoulders drop. He accepted Toph’s outstretched hands and let her lead him to wherever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they walked, he let himself will away the unshed tears in his eyes. The last thing he wanted to do in front of anybody, blind or not, was cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko let Toph sit him down by the dim fire, everyone else seemed to be cuddled up with Appa. He didn’t let his eyes linger long before glancing down at the fire, he knew none of them slept in the many rooms open, choosing to stay with each other instead. And yet, seeing them all like this made an uneasy feeling bubble up in his chest and Zuko quickly squashed that down, down, down and </span>
  <em>
    <span>down.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don't actually have to tell me, Sparky.” Toph lowered herself onto the ground next to Zuko, their shoulders brushing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s,” he let out a haggard breath, “it wasn’t my worst. I just was drowning, I think. I don’t remember much of it now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph didn’t comment on his bad lying skills, instead she slowly leaned her head onto his shoulder, nodding slightly so he could feel it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took it as a cue to continue, “I, uh, went swimming in the North Pole, I guess one could say. It was very cold and I wasn’t prepared for it. I was under water for quite some time. I can hold my breath for a long time, but I’ve never tried in water so… so </span>
  <em>
    <span>cold.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Zuko shuddered at the thought, “We firebenders don’t do very well… in the cold…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can understand that,” she added in, “We earthbenders don’t do very well on flying bisons. Or flying anything,” Toph’s voice lowered to an uncharacteristically soft pitch. Zuko did appreciate the lack of pity in her voice at his own expense, he couldn’t help tilt his to lean against Toph’s. He wasn’t very good with his words so he hoped it’d suffice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko huffed out a laugh a minute later, a smug smile graced his face, “are you sure that’s not just a you thing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ow! Ok, ok stop! Your boney elbow hurt a fuc— a lot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm, ok Sparky.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They continued to stare at the dying dim of the fire, but it was more peaceful this time. Neither felt the need to say anything, and so they didn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long before Zuko felt himself nodding off, pleasantly surprised he was able to in the first place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, Zuko,” Toph grumbled out, barely awake herself, “I think you should give me piggy back rides. As payback for, you know, for my wonderful listening skills…and for that one time you burned me on the feet and I was left blind for… a long time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm, sure Toph,” he grumbled back, before slowly drifting off. Toph let herself follow suit, promptly passing out, head still on Zuko’ shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>That morning, not even Katara had the heart to yell at Toph for bringing Zuko to where the rest of them were. Not when they both looked so deep in slumber, even if the position didn’t look the most comfortable, they looked happy.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>They are siblings, your honor : )<br/>The entire time I was writing this, all I could think was</p><p>“Oh to see<br/>Without my eyes”</p><p>And that might’ve influenced the OOC parts of this :, )<br/>Anywho! Comments and such are appreciated &lt; 3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>